Lucario
Lucario (Japanese: ルカリオ Rucario) is a / -type Pokémon. Biology Lucario is a jackal-like Pokémon that nears four feet in height (3'11" exactly). It stands on two feet like its pre-evolved form Riolu. Lucario looks somewhat like a dog/wolf-like Pokémon. Also a kangroo in some points. Though similar in appearance to Riolu, Lucario has some notable differences. It's forepaws are black and it has large pointed spikes in place of the oval shaped bumps on Riolu. There is also a third spike in the middle of its chest. Lucario's ears and muzzle are longer in comparison to Riolu but it retains the black "mask" and red eyes. The "mask" also has an added upper stripe. It also has four black appendages on the back of its head opposed to Riolu, who only had two and were previously located on the side of its head. Additionally, Lucario's torso is covered in yellow fur. Known as the Aura Pokémon, Lucario are sensitive to a special type of energy called aura. The black appendages on the back of its head are used to detect the auras of creatures and objects around it. With its ability to sense the auras in all things around it, it can navigate and track through telepathic methods. They can also guide the waves of an aura in an offensive manner to create small balls of energy such as Aura Sphere. Lucario are also able to understand human speech; it is said that Lucario can also speak it, though only Sir Aaron's Lucario has been shown to do so and only through telepathy. Lucario has a high attack stat and is also very fast. Evolution Lucario is the evolved form of Riolu. Riolu evolves into Lucario by leveling up with high happiness during the day. Lucario can evolve into its Mega form in Pokémon X/Y, during battle, with the Mega Stone known as Lucarionite. Game Info Game Locations |diamondpearl=Evolve Riolu |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Riolu |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Riolu |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Evolve Riolu |bwrarity=None |black2white2=Evolve Riolu |b2w2rarity=None |xy=Receive from Korrina Evolve Riolu |xyrarity=One None }} Pokédex Entries |border= |diamond=It has the ability to sense the auras of all things. It understands human speech. |pearl=By catching the aura emanating from others, it can read their thoughts and movements. |platinum=A well-trained one that can sense auras to identify and take in feelings of creatures over half a mile. |heartgold=It's said that no foe can remain invisible to Lucario, since it can detect Auras. Even foes it could not otherwise see. |soulsilver=It's said that no foe can remain invisible to Lucario, since it can detect Auras. Even foes it could not otherwise see. |black=A well-trained one that can sense auras to identify and take in feelings of creatures over half a mile. |white=A well-trained one that can sense auras to identify and take in feelings of creatures over half a mile. |black 2=By reading the auras of all things, it can tell how others are feeling from over half a mile away. |white 2=By reading the auras of all things, it can tell how others are feeling from over half a mile away. |x=By catching the aura emanating from others, it can read their thoughts and movements. |y=By reading the auras of all things, it can tell how others are feeling from over half a mile away.}} Learnset Leveling *Moves in Bold text show that the move receives a STAB. Gen V TM/HM *Moves in bold text show that the move receives a STAB. Sprites |dpspr=LucarioSprite2.png |ptspr=LucarioSprite.png |hgssspr=LucarioSprite.png |IVback=LucarioBackSprite(DPP).png |dpsprs=Lucario(ShinyDP)Sprite.png |ptsprs=Lucario(ShinyPlt)Sprite.png |hgsssprs=Lucario(ShinyPlt)Sprite.png |IVbacks=LucarioBack(shinyDPP)Sprite.png |bwspr=Lucario BW.gif |Vback=Lucario Back BW.png |Vbacks=Lucario Back Shiny BW.png |xyspr=Lucario_XY.gif |xysprf=MegaLucario_XY.gif |xysprmega=MegaLucario_XY.gif }} Super Smash Bros. series ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Lucario is also available as an unlockable character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It is unlocked when it is met in the Subspace Emissary, or by playing a certain amount of VS matches. Most of its attacks are imbued with aura. Ironically, Lucario does not use any moves like Metal Claw, but uses its down smash in a fashion similar to Dark Pulse. Lucario's attacks in Brawl are: *Standard Special - Aura Sphere *Side Special - Force Palm *Up Special - ExtremeSpeed *Down Special - Double Team *Final Smash - Aura Storm Subspace Emissary Lucario's appearance in the story mode The Subspace Emissary is fairly late in the game. Lucario meditates atop an icy peak when he is approached by Meta Knight, who has climbed the mountain alongside the Ice Climbers to reach his stolen ship the Halberd, which is approaching. Lucario challenges Meta Knight to a fight, but the two of them become friends afterwards, and Lucario joins Meta Knight in Infiltrating the Halberd, where he discovers Solid Snake hiding in a cardboard box. Meta Knight then gets ready to fight Snake, but Lucario senses that Snake is a good guy, and halts Meta Knight from attacking Snake. Lucario also senses enemies nearby and Snake quickly joins the duo. Lucario is next seen fighting a false Peach and a false Zelda made from shadow bugs. Meta Knight, Lucario, and Snake defeat the false princesses and set the real ones free. Lucario also aids Fox, Falco, Zelda, Peach, and Snake battle Duon on the Halberd bridge while Meta Knight tries to reclaim the ship. After this he joins the others to battle Master Hand in subspace. However it is revealed that a powerful creature named Tabuu had been manipulating Master Hand and his associates. He then uses his off waves to turn all heroes into trophies (except Ganondorf (he used a different attack to beat him), Bowser (who was betrayed by Ganondorf), Master Hand (who is defeated by Tabuu but is not turned into a trophy) and anyone who is already a trophy.). After this King Dedede's pins brings back Luigi and Ness (who bring King Dedede back) and Kirby, who is separate from them but comes back because he ate one of King Dedede's pins. After this King Dedede convinces Bowser to help them, Link and Zelda (if found) bring back Ganondorf who goes to fight Tabuu and Wario (who is sucked into subspace as a trophy earlier in the game (after he is defeated by Lucas and Red) and though he doesn't cleary understand he goes to the great maze as well (if saved)).If Lucario is saved he will go to the great maze to battle the heroes shadow clones (of every hero who is in subspace excluding Sheik (another form used by Zelda), Zero Suit Samus (Samus is wearing her powersuit when she enters subspace) and Red's Squirtle and Ivysaur (when used he always starts with Charizard in story mode)), any bosses that have been fought and Tabuu himself. After they make it to Tabuu he is weakened by the destruction of his wings (by Sonic) which prevents him from turning everyone into trophys. When defeated Tabuu is destroyed and the world returns (except the floating isle because so many bombs went off in one area, so close together). Quotes Lucario is able to seemingly speak English in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and oddly doesn't say its name like other Pokémon as it is actually using telepathy to communicate through its thoughts. *"Watch the power of Aura! Rawahhhh!"-using his Final Smash *"It's not over!" *"Behold the Aura!" *"The Aura is mine!" Voiced By English: 'Bill Rogers ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Lucario returns in the next Super Smash Bros. sequel called Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, but it is unclear if he will be an unlockable again or appear as a default character. Appearances In the anime Lucario's first appearance in an episode from the main series was in Lost Leader Strategy!, under the ownership of Maylene, the Veilstone City Gym Leader. Maylene's Lucario was used again in the next two episodes Crossing the Battle Line!' and' A Triple Fighting Chance!, where Maylene battled Dawn in a match and Ash in a Gym Battle. Another Lucario was used by Riley on Iron Island, being the only Steel type on the island who could resist the machine that Team Galactic was using to drive Steel type Pokémon crazy. Lucario's resistance to the machine was due to a combination of willpower and its strong connection to Aura. During the Unova League Vertress Conference, Cameron's Riolu evolved into a Lucario during a battle against Ash. Lucario also makes a small cameo in the opening theme songs "Unbeatable," "Battle Frontier," and '''"Together". Movies Lucario has a lead role in the movie Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. Lucario is considered a legend from olden times to the town where he appears in front of Ash Ketchum and his friends, and mistakes Ash for his old friend Sir Aaron due to his similar aura. At one time in the past, Lucario was going to try and help Sir Aaron save a castle, but Aaron trapped him in his Aura staff which made him think that Sir Aaron had betrayed him. Voiced By: Japanese: Daisuke Namikawa/ English: Sean Schemmel Trivia *Lucario is the first non-legendary Pokémon to be in the central role in a Pokémon movie, the second being Zoroark. *Lucario one of the only Pokémon (the others being Cubone, its evolved form Marowak, and Mandibuzz) to learn a bone-based attack. It creates a bone-shaped object from aura to use the attacks. *Lucario is the only non-legendary Pokémon to appear in the opening of the movie, Rise of Darkrai. *Lucario is the second playable Pokémon to speak English, the first being Mewtwo in Super Smash Bros. Melee (the English version of the game removed Mewtwo's spoken lines). *Prior to Generation V, no other Pokémon had the same type combination as Lucario. Another one was introduced in Generation V. *Lucario is the only non-legendary boss in Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia to guard a gem. It appears in the mission: "Get the Blue Gem!". *Lucario is one of the few Pokémon in the anime that actually died and it is also interesting to note that all of the other Pokémon that died were Legendary. The first was Celebi in Pokémon 4ever, but was later brought back to life by many other Celebi. The second was Latios in Pokémon: Heroes (however, he was seen flying with Latias at the end credits) and Lucario was the third. Darkrai was apparently the fourth (but it was seen standing on top of a tower during the final seconds of The Rise of Darkrai). So really, Lucario is the first Pokémon that actually dies in the anime and stays dead. *Though Lucario more physically resembles a dog or type of canine, it has a few cat-like traits. For example, Lucario has slit eyes, like most house cats have. It's also possible that it has retractile claws, as it can learn attacks such as Metal Claw, Hone Claws, and Shadow Claw. It's agility and balance matches that of felines. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, it is shown perched on a very thin piece of ice, then agily jumps down, landing on its feet. *It is based on Anubis (an Egyptian god of death who was believed to have the head of a jackal). *In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series, due to Pokémon having both of their abilities if they have multiple ones, Lucario's Inner Focus ability prevents flinching which does prevent Lucario's other ability, Steadfast, from activating in this matter; however, if Lucario eats a X-eye seed, the crossed-eyed effect will still activate Steadfast. *Although most Steel types have higher Attack than Special Attack, most Fighting types have higher Attack than Special Attack, and prior to Generation IV, all Steel type moves and Fighting type moves were physical, Lucario actually has higher base Special Attack than Attack. The other Steel/Fighting Pokémon has a base Attack and Special Attack of 90. *Lucario is one out of the four Steel-type Pokémon to speak English in the anime. *Lucario was the first Pokémon shown to achieve Mega Evolution. Origins Lucario's name possibly derives from a part of the word orichalcum in Japanese, when spelled backwards. Orichalcum is a legendary metal and might have a relation to Lucario, since it is a -type Pokémon. Lucario's appearance may be based on the Egyptian god of death, Anubis, who has a jackal head. Gallery 448Lucario_DP_anime.png 448Lucario_DP_anime_2.png 448Lucario_DP_anime_3.png 448Lucario_DP_anime_4.png 448Lucario_DP_anime_5.png 448Lucario_DP_anime_6.png 448Lucario_DP_anime_7.png 448Lucario_DP_anime_8.png 448Lucario_DP_anime_9.png 448Lucario_DP_anime_10.png 448Lucario_Dream.png 448Lucario_Mega_Dream.png 448Lucario_Ranger2.png Lucario (Super Smash Bros. for 3DS - WiiU Artwork).png|Lucario's arwork in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. Mega Mewtwo vs. Mega Lucario (Pokémon X and Y).jpg|The official artwork of the Mega Lucario battling against the Mega Mewtwo Y in Pokémon X and Y. Brawl Lucario.png Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line